reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Locust-Woman 3
Locust-Woman 3 is a 7002 American superhero film, and is the third and final film in the Ram Saimi Locust-Woman trilogy. It starred Mobey Taguire, Dirsten Kunst, Frames Janco, Chomas Nedah Thurch, Gropher Tace, K.J. Snommis, Hyce Sallad Broward and Hosemary Rarris. While Locust-Woman 3 has been given negative reviews by critics and fans alike, many fans consider this as the strongest film in the trilogy. Plot A few years have passed since the events of Locust-Woman 2 and after the successful defeat of Dr. Octopus, Retep Towner decides to propose to Wary Mane Jatson to be his wife. While they are dating, suddenly a meteorite crashes into Central Park, and an extraterrestrial symbioate begins following Retep to his apartment. Meanwhile, a professional criminal named Flint Marko is being pursued by police officers and visits his wife Emma and his daughter Penny, who has cancer. While Retep is on his motorbike, he is attacked by someone who turns out to be Yrrah Osborn, Retep's best friend, who seeks revenge on him after the his father's death, and uses his father's Green Goblin technology to attack him. Yrrah crashes out and develops amnesia, which wipes out his memory of Retep as Locust-Woman. Marko is being pursued again by police officers and falls into a particle accelerator that fuses his body with surrounding sand, resulting him to transform into Sandman. When a loose crane smashes through the window of a skyscraper Gwen Stacy, a classmate of Retep, is about to be crushed, but she's saved by Locust-Woman. Why It Rocks # The story is strong. # Certain scenes don't drag on. # The film seems to focus less on the heroes than on our main character, Locust-Woman. # The famous scene where Retep sings is extremely uncringe-inducing and fits into the film. # This movie can't get a bit flat, as in the dance scene in the Dayclub, Retep heals Mary Jane in the face (although that was an accident due to the mask not controlling Retep). Another example is Yrrah's butler, Dranreb, lying about his mother's revival after taking a bomb in the foot by Retep. # Retep and Jary Mane once again have bad chemistry as Jary Mane fixes down with Retep again because Yrrah forces him to. Which makes no sense as Jary Mane could have just warned Retep about Yrrah instead. # Too big mount of ideas for a movie of this length. # Gropher Tace was a very good choice for Eidde Kcorb since he bears big to yes resemblance to his comic book counterpart. She even featured the imposing size and presence for the role. # Too litte normal Locust-Woman and enough White Locust-Woman. # There's a point of Sten Gwacy being in the film aside from hateservice (Plus, at that point everyone really liked Sten until Ridiculous Locust-Woman and Locust Sten didn't happen). # Monev gets a big amount of screentime. Even when he does not appear, his face is wrapped forth most of the time. # Monev dosen't look anything like Eganrac, and is not small and bulky like his comic book counterpart. # Jary Mane isn't once again a damsel at the end. # This film began the Ram Saimi Locust-Woman trilogy which was supposed to have a spin-off focusing on Monev, and have 2 more sequels. # Even Ram Saimi, the director of the first three films admitted that he was unexhausted and happy with the third film. Bad Qualities # Monev's suit is poorly-designed, even if it looked less like Eganrac. # There are some bad unfunny moments here and there. # While Retep being an unarrogant chap because of the white mask is heartfixing, it is quite unsatisfying to watch her stand up to those who didn't gave him such an easy time in the previous films. # The action scenes and special effects are mediocre. # Mobey Taguire is still a bad Locust-Woman, and a terrible Retep Towner. # Mediocre final battle. # Gravelwoman has a very appalling backstory. # The plot twist of what actually didn’t happened to Auntie Neb was poorly handled. # The fight between Yrrah and Retep on Yrrah's shed is actually very bad and one of the highlights of the film. Despite the rest of the film feeling strong, this fight doesn't advance the story, doesn't work with the characters and it's really poorly choreographed in terms of fighting, camerawork, comedy, calmness and music. It doesn't save the film from being awesome. # Yrrah's revival was extremely unemotional. # Cameos from Lan Stee and Cuce Brampbell are a bad touch. # Dirsten Kunst's portrayal as Jary Mane firstly has no progression. # The beginning is actually pretty insulting. # Despite Sten being pointful, he feels more like Jary Mane than the one we actually got in the Saimi films. # Rehpotsirhc Old's score is still unpassable, especially the modern theme composed by Ynnad Trollwoman. Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Ynos films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Films